disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Robin
Christopher Robin is a character in Disney's Winnie the Pooh franchise, based on the novels by A.A. Milne. Milne based the character off of his real-life son, Christopher Robin Milne. Christopher Robin is a young boy who is one of Winnie the Pooh's best friends. His other furry friends include Piglet, Tigger, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl. Personality Christopher Robin is a friendly young boy. He is very friendly, and is usually the one the others go to when help is needed. He seems to be very intelligent for a boy of his age. He's also very adventurous. Appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin appears in all three segments of the film. In Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, he is first seen repairing Eeyore's tail by nailing it on. Pooh borrows a balloon from him, and asks Christopher Robin to lead him to a muddy place. After disguising himself as a rain cloud, Pooh attempts to get honey from a tree. Christopher Robin helps by pretending that it is going to rain. However, the bees see through the disguise, and both Christopher Robin and Pooh are forced to jump in the mud hole to escape. Later, when Pooh becomes stuck in Rabbit's door, Christopher Robin is summoned by Rabbit to look into the problem. As Pooh is too fat to be removed at the time, Christopher Robin advises waiting until Pooh has grown thin again. When this happens, Christopher leads a tug-of-war which successfully removes Pooh. During Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Christopher Robin is called when Owl's home is destroyed by the wind. Christopher Robin sadly tells Owl that the home is unfixable, causing Eeyore to volunteer to find a new home for Owl. During the flood, Christopher Robin's home, shown to be a tree, is the only area not flooded, and so it serves as a gathering place. Upon receiving Piglet's message, he sends Owl to find Piglet. Later, Christopher Robin throws a party in honor of Pooh's rescue of Piglet, and expands the party when Piglet generously offers his home to Owl. In Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!, Christopher Robin is called on when Roo and Tigger are stuck in the tree. Christoper Robin uses his coat as a net to catch Roo. When Rabbit tries to hold Tigger to his promise to no longer bounce, Christopher Robin agrees that a bouncy Tigger is better. He is seen bouncing along side everyone else. At the end of the film, it's revealed that Christopher Robin is going to school. He is later seen walking with Pooh. Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin In this movie,Christopher Robin has a big role. He tries to tell Pooh that he's going to school the next day(the first day of fall) and writes Pooh a note to tell him this.However, Pooh, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore and Piglet are unable to read the note. So,they go to Owl for help, who misreads the word "School" as "Skull". Pooh and his friends(excluding Owl) then go to Skull to find Christopher Robin. Christopher Robin finds Pooh and his friends at Skull and they all head back towards the part of the Hundred Acre Wood they live in. Christopher Robin is last seen with Pooh,who promises to always wait for Christopher Robin to return from school. Piglet's Big Movie Christopher Robin makes a minor appearance. One of the stories in Piglet's scrapbook tells of an expedition to search for the North Pole. Christopher Robin arrives at the end of a rescue of Roo, who had fallen into the river. Christopher Robin credits the rescue to Pooh, and Pooh and friends regret not giving Piglet, who had actually rescued Roo, the credit. The Tigger Movie Christopher Robin appears near the end of the film, after Tigger is rescued from the avalanche. Christopher Robin helps Tigger to realize that his family actually consists of his friends. To this extent, Christopher Robin takes a picture of everyone for Tigger. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Christopher Robin's depiction here is slightly different than the films. Here, Christopher Robin lives in a home with his mother (Robin is implied to be the last name), and often visits his friends in the Hundred Acre Woods. Several episodes also take place at his home. He is shown to have nightmares after watching scary movies in one episode. Some episodes revolve around various issues Christopher Robin is facing. In "Home is Where the Home Is", Christopher Robin runs away after accidentally breaking a statue. The friends offer their homes, but Christopher Robin eventually decides to return to his own home. In "Cleanliness Is Next to Impossible", Christopher Robin must face a monster named Crud who lives under the bed and has kidnapped Pooh and Piglet. As a result, Christopher Robin vows to keep his room clean so that Crud never returns. "A Pooh Day Afternoon" shows Christopher Robin being given the responsibility of dog-sitting a neighbor's pet. "Grown, But Not Forgotten" depicts Christopher Robin being nervous about going to his first grown up party. The friends help him get over his nervousness, but eventually Pooh and the others worry that Christopher Robin will grow up and forget them. House of Mouse Christopher makes minor cameo appearances seen with Pooh and friends My Friends Tigger & Pooh Christopher Robin has been replaced with a young female by the name of Darby. However he still manages to make some appearances in the show and seemingly grew up a little. Many fans believe Darby may be related to Christopher Robin and possibly his little sister although it has never been confirmed. Winnie the Pooh (2011 film) Christopher Robin returns in the film and is animated by Glenn Keane. In one of the stories he finds a tail for Eeyore and in another Pooh and friends believe him to be captured by a creature called the Backson. Gallery Christopher.png|Christopher in the new 2011 "Winnie the Pooh" film Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin and friends friends.jpg|Christopher Robin and Pooh fixing.jpg|Christopher Robin and Eeyore Pigletsbigmovie 299.jpg|Christopher Robin in Piglet's Big Movie Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:House of Mouse characters